


Quiet

by probablypadders



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, the good ol' fakeout makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablypadders/pseuds/probablypadders
Summary: Just a little drabble inspired by ullunadulteratedart's gorgeous comic.Adrenaline is thrumming through their veins, and Gavin moves on instinct, palms sprawling against the warm leather at Ryan’s back to pull him closer, closer,closer. A surprised sound is lost between their mouths but neither cares who made it as they melt into the contact, both half-listening as the sound of sirens grows louder and they’re bathed in alternate flashes of red and blue.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've actually finished in months and I don't hate it so I figured I'd crosspost! A sort-of continuation to this: http://fullunadulteratedart.tumblr.com/post/157629523530

Adrenaline is thrumming through their veins, and Gavin moves on instinct, palms sprawling against the warm leather at Ryan’s back to pull him closer, closer,  _closer_. A surprised sound is lost between their mouths but neither cares who made it as they melt into the contact, both half-listening as the sound of sirens grows louder and they’re bathed in alternate flashes of red and blue.

Without breaking the kiss Gavin slides his hands around Ryan’s waist and up between their chests to push him firmly backwards, paying no mind to the shiver that runs through the taller man as they stumble across the narrow alley to the opposite wall, Ryan’s breath escaping in a huff. Gavin can barely hear the sirens over the blood roaring in his ears, his remaining senses consumed with the smellfeel _taste_  of Ryan and the heat of broad hands at the base of his spine.

Ryan, on the other hand, is a little more aware of their surroundings– he keeps his eyes closed and strains to hear their pursuers, engines purring far too close for comfort before the hubbub steadily fades, the cops heading north away from their current hideout and the rest of the crew.

When the immediate danger has passed, Gavin pulls away and Ryan’s head thunks back against the wall behind him, his hands dropping from Gavin’s waist so he can shove them in his own pockets instead. He clears his throat and– is he  _blushing_? Gavin can’t quite tell under the remains of his facepaint.

“I’m sorry, Gav. Are you okay?”

Gavin blinks owlishly for a moment, wetting his still-tingling lips before he can speak.

“Ryan, you don’t need to apologise, Ryan.”

Ryan’s brow furrows slightly as he watches the grin break out across Gavin’s face.

“‘Sides, you’re a bloody good kisser, aren’t you, Ry?” Gavin teased.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to follow me @doctorzieglerwrites on Tumblr - I do take prompts even if it takes me a while to get to them!


End file.
